Brin and Nicole
by n1k0la1
Summary: It will be a story about two characters of my own creation. But, for now, I am just looking for interested people and possible beta readers. Beta readers will be credited at the bottom of each chapter they Beta. Each chapter, once I start, will contain 1k words... I hope. Thanks again and enjoy. First Chapter is up. Written while listening to Living Tombstone.


**Author's Note: **Hello. This is going to be a multi chapter story featuring to self inserts that reflect my girlfriend and me. I just recently started to enjoy MLP but am already a diehard brony.

Any way this is just a note to warn people of this story. It will be replaced with the first chapter once it is written. Please spread it around, as it is my first FanFiction submission. There will also be an ask tumblr about these two characters but for now it isn't accepting questions. I am also looking for Beta readers that can help me proofread this story. Thanks in advance and remember to love and tolerate.

All kinds of helpful suggestions and criticism accepted.

**Brin and Nicole**

Well I guess all stories must start somewhere. Let us start with me. My name is Nicole. I am enrolled in college, 18 years old, and have a loving girlfriend named Brin. We have been together 2 years now and college is the first time we will be apart for so long a time.

Well, it would have been.

Anyway it all started on the 10th of August. My girlfriend and I had just decided to spend one night together before the fall semester started. I had recently begun watching MLP FIM, because every other generation of MLP is weird. So I decided that the best way to introduce Brin to it would be to show her the first two episodes and see what she thought. But, that is when things started to go screwy.

The first thing I noticed wrong was that I couldn't for the life of me find any of the episodes on youtube. Which is ridiculous. I had found them only yesterday so I would know where to find them quickly and easily. So I figured Google had done another doozy on youtube's copyright policy and searched the internet in general.

It took a while, but I found a site that hosted free episodes without too many ads. I can't for the life of me remember what it was called.

But I digress. I started up the first episode, a personal favorite of mine, and watched it with her. Now I have to clarify that we were at her studio apartment, a tiny little living space. Around the end of the episode a light rain started falling and Brin went to the bathroom for a break from my 'pony obsession' as she called it. So I waited and got the next episode buffering so it would be ready for her return. As that was happening the rain grew steadily and some thunder started rumbling in the distance.

Brin is deathly afraid of storms and, more specifically, thunder. She practically flew out of the bathroom and crushed me in her embrace. She was shivering, and I noticed she hadn't stopped to dry her hands. Instead her wet hand dampened my shirt and brought a groan of protest from my mouth. She always hated thunder and it looked like it would be a good, strong storm tonight.

So I started up the second episode and sat back to enjoy the show. Eventually Brin's crushing grip softened to a tight hug as she became more focused on the show. Once the episode was over a large crack of thunder ripped through the air and Brin dove under the covers of her bed and hid there until she went to sleep. I got up then and turned everything off, except for the light in the bathroom. Why? So I could find it without tripping. Now I wish I had just left all the lights on. Oh well.

I got on the only edge of the bed with enough space to sleep on, cuddled the bulge that was Brin, and drifted to sleep. I heard a small click before passing out but thought nothing of it. It was probably Brin's fridge turning on or maybe her air conditioner. Regardless, I let myself drift into sleep and dreamt of Equestria and all its inhabitants. It was a good dream. I wish I had just stayed asleep. I really wish sometimes that I hadn't woken up.

But I did wake up. I turned my head to look for the clock. It wasn't on. I guessed the storm had knocked out the power so I went back to sleep after looking and seeing no light outside. I didn't dream this time. And I haven't dreamt since.

When I next woke up, I had a pounding headache and aching muscles, odd considering my restful sleep. I shook my head hoping to eliminate the headache, but it did nothing to ease the pounding in my skull. Looking towards the window I saw that the sun had risen. The clock was still out of order. Reaching for my glasses, I realized something. I couldn't feel my hand. Confused I looked down and saw, not my hand but a hoof. I stared at it numbly for three minutes or so until I decided it was time to see what kind of prank Brin had pulled on me. Looking down at the rest of my body is what really scared me. What I saw was the body of a pony, short, powerful legs, hooves and, just to complete my already crazy day, a long blonde tail.

I don't remember much from then till now, but I do know that Brin hasn't woken up yet. I am a bit afraid to look and see what has become of her. It took me a while to record this because my keyboard looks like a giant cellphone keypad and hitting these buttons to cycle through the letters is becoming cramp inducing. Other than that I notice no outstanding differences in the room. I broke my glasses trying to pick them up with these god-forsaken hooves. So I am probably missing a few details that have changed.

Just remembered that I haven't eaten or taken my meds in the time since all this is happened. Be right back once I take my meds.

Ugh... I just found another difference. My ADHD pills are friggin huge now. It was hard to swallow dry. But I managed to get the sink working so I have some water just no way to carry it around and I swear I am going to accidentally break the toilet using it. But at least I can think clearly again. I'm going to go raid the fridge and see if anything is still good. After that it is time to face my fears and wake up Brin.

This is Nicole signing off.


End file.
